SANTA CLAUS
by Alex108Sol
Summary: Ser padre es, terriblemente complicado.


El plan era simple, Adrien usaría el suave y detallado traje que Marinette había confeccionado con antelación para él, se aparecería a dar un "vistazo" a la habitación de sus dos hijos para que ellos lo siguieran hasta la sala, comería algunas de las deliciosas galletas que sus suegros habían llevado a la cena de noche buena y dejaría los regalos bajo el árbol.

¿Qué podía salir mal?

Todo.

No imaginó que Nino se robaría el disfraz de Santa Claus cuando pasó a saludarlos por la tarde, todo porque el pequeño Claude los había escuchado decir que el personaje de traje rojo era una mentira.

Mis padres me dijeron desde un principio la verdad, se había quejado Nino para después encontrarse con la mirada desilusionada de su primogénito.

Era obvio que tenía que hacer algo si no quería que Alya lo matara. Adrien había sido muy ingenuo al dejarlo sólo en su despacho, dándole la oportunidad de llevarse el traje rojo.

Tuvo que ir a todas las tiendas de disfraces y hablar a todos sus conocidos en busca de un traje del bondadoso hombre; hasta que lo encontró, en la tienda más alejada del centro de París.

Agradeció terriblenente el haber llegado a tiempo, si hubiese tardado un minuto más en llegar le estarían ofreciendo un traje de armadillo como al pobre hombre que había llegado después que él.

De camino a casa le deseo toda la suerte del mundo a ese hombre, esperaba que encontrara otro traje.

Cuando llegó a casa esta ya estaba llena de bullicio. Los señores Dupain habían llegado con uno de sus deliciosos postres y su padre observaba los pequeños y númerosos adornos de su acogedor hogar.

—¿Dónde estabas? —Le preguntó Marinette entre dientes mientras sonreía, había olvidado avisarle sobre su pequeña búsqueda por la ciudad que le había llevado toda la tarde.

—Tuve un pequeño incidente con Nino, pero no te preocupes lady. Ya todo esta solucionado —Le contó en voz baja, cerca de su oreja para que nadie más lograra escucharlo.

La noche pasó gratamente, entre risas y halagos de su bella familia. Hasta que la noche llegó.

—Ya es hora de dormir niños —Les había incitado Marinette a los gemelos.

—Pero mamá, ¡queremos ver a Santa! —La dulce voz de Emma había resonado en el hueco de las escaleras.

—Sí mamá, queremos agradecerle por todo —Afirmó Louis que, al igual que su hermana era empujado suavemente por la azabache.

—Saben perfectamente que si no se van a dormir ahora no vendrá. No quieren arruinar lo bien que se portaron en el año solo por no estar dormidos cuando él llegue. ¿Verdad?

—¡No mamá! —Los pasos apresurados de los niños de cinco años se escucharon súbitamente, haciendo a Adriaen reír.

Momento que se perdió cuando sintió la mirada fulminante de su esposa, que esperaba que en ese momento se preparara para su papel.

Y fue lo que hizo. Fue al garage, tomó el disfraz y el saco de juguetes que había preparado junto a Marinette y se cambio.

El saco era bastante liviano, pues este contaba con un par de regalos que serían acomodados juntos a los obsequiados por los abuelos.

Además de unas cajas vacías, en representación a los juguetes que "Santa" llevaría a otros niños.

Subió sin hacer ruido, siendo interceptado por su querida esposa que observó con curiosidad el traje antes de señalar la puerta de la habitación de sus hijos.

Era momento de actuar.

Marinette se escondió en el canto de un librero, haciendo sonar algunos cascabeles al tiempo que Adrien abría ligeramente la puerta de la habitación de sis hijos.

Los vio removerse y sonrió de lado.

Dejó la puerta entre abierta, dispuesto a bajar las escaleras a paso lento para que sus hijos no se perdieran la acción.

Lo que no pensó fue que la barba y la peluca blanca le jugarían una mala pasada, provocando que no viera por donde iba y haciéndolo caer en los últimos escalones.

Se tuvo que acomodar rápidamente el sombrero rojo para que la peluca blanca no se cayera y lo dejará al descubierto, mientras estornudaba al momento por culpa de la barba.

Escuchó a sus hijos reír por lo bajo, al menos estaban disfrutando el espectáculo.

—Ya no estoy para esto —Furfulló con una voz más grave a la usual, jalando el cinturón café hacia arriba y se echó el saco gris a la espalda.

La función debía continuar.

Salió por la ventana que se mostraba de piso a techo en la sala, la cual permitía ver el árbol natural que estaba en su patio y que habían adornardo por las fechas navideñas.

Dejó la ventana ligeramente abierta, lo suficiente para que sus hijos escucharán su voz sin pasar demasiado frío.

—Muy bien, hora de trabajar —Exclamó mientras rebuscaba los regalos prolijamente forrados en el saco —Esto es para la linda y dulce Emma.

Acomodó un obsequio alargado debajo del árbol, disfrutando del pequeño grito ahogado que su pequeña princesa no había logrado esconder.

—Y este es para el valiente Louis —Un obsequio cuadrado acompañó sus palabras —Bien, creo que es todo.

Estaba listo para poner el saco de nuevo sobre su espalda cuando los escuchó.

—¡Espera! —Aquello lo puso nervioso.

—¡Niños! —Volvió a usar un tono grave de voz —¡Deberían estar dormidos!

Ambos niños se lanzaron a sus brazos, Adrien corrió adentro de la casa. A Marinette no leniba a gustar que estuvieran sus hijos sin suéter en la nieve.

—Esto es para ti —Se apresuró Louis a darle el plato de galletas y el vaso de leche.

¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de las galletas?

—¡Esto también! —Una carta le fue ofrecida por su pequeña hija.

Sin saber qué más hacer se sentó en el sillón, dándole un bueno trago al vaso de leche y comer una galleta.

—¿Sobre qué es la carta pequeña? —Preguntó curioso.

—Un agradecimiento.

—¿Solo eso?

—Bueno, también es una petición —Adrien sonrió, conocía demasiado a sus hijos.

—Muy bien, les agradezco su hospitalidad niños, pero debo irme ya. ¡Me falta muchas casas por visitar!

—¿Podemos abrir los regalos? —Comentó Emma al momento.

—No veo por qué no. Pero abriguense antes de salir.

Los niños subieron rápidamente a su habitación y Adrien aprovechó para ir a su despacho y sacarse el traje tojo de encima.

Al regresar a la sala,encontró a sus hijos divirtiéndose con los regalos de Santa Claus.

—Tenías que darles permiso ¿no es así? —La voz de su esposa se coló a sus oídos suavemente.

—Lo siento bogaboo —Se giró para abrazarla, besando tiernamente su frente.

—No importa, así te quiero gatito.

Cuando sus hijos aceptaron soltar los juguetes a favor de irse a dormir ya eran las dos de la mañana.

Adrien estaba sentado al filo de la cama, esperando a Marinette que terminaba de desmaquillarse antes de dormir.

—¿Qué estas leyendo cariño?

—La carta de tus hijos para Santa.

—¿Hicieron una carta?

—Sí y tienen un deseo especial —Comentó con coquetería a su esposa.

—¿A sí? Y cuál podría ser ese?

—Un hermanito o hermanita —Le tendió la hoja a la azabache que la tomó al momento —Que dices princesa, ¿quieres hacer su sueño realidad?

—Creo que ya estamos en eso Adrien.

Marinette le enseñó una prueba de embarazo, con resultado positivo.

¿Quién dice que los regalos de Navidad son sólo para los niños?

 **Aquí un grinch deseándoles una feliz navidad. -w-/**

 **Este es un regalito especial para Crixzar, LadyDoptera, LadyAqua198, ArkeielRake y Naho106.**

 **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.**


End file.
